My bruised china doll
by Hanziii
Summary: How did Shane feel when Claire came into his life? Was it love at first sight?   OneShot in Shane's POV,R&R please, it's better than the summary I hope! x


**My bruised china doll**

**(Charliee told me to do this ages ago in one of the reviews and I have finished Glass Houses so it's been made possible...)**

Shane's POV

The house phone rings, I can't be bothered to answer it though so I just lay there on the sofa chucking a tennis ball up in the air and let it go to the machine, if it's anyone important I can answer it.  
>The answer machine plays back our recorded message and I remember recording it a few months ago:<br>_Flashback:  
>We all ran into the sitting room and Michael set up the recording and began to talk: <em>  
><em>''Hello, you've reached the Glass House. If you're looking for Michael, he sleeps days. If you're looking for Shane good luck with that cause we never know where the hell he is-'' Michael spoke into the phone and both Eve and I laughed as I tackled her down to the sofa and she hit me over the head with a pillow trying to wriggle out of my grip. Michael looked over to us and he shot us the finger salute, clearly telling us to shut it. ''and if you're looking for Eve, you'll probably get her on her cell phone or at the shop. But hey. Leave a message. And if you're looking to audition for the room, come on by. It's 716 Lot Street. ''<br>Eve jumped up from the sofa onto Michael's back (she really likes him, it's so obvious but doesn't notice) and said, all giggly which is unreal for a Goth girl: ''yeah just look for the mansion.''  
>And I jump in, ''Gone with the wind meets the munsters. '' And we all ended up laughing at that point so Michael saved it and hung up.<br>End of flash back.  
><em>The tone beeps and someone coughs on the other side.  
>''Um...hi. My name is Claire? Claire Danvers? And I was, um, calling about the, um, room thing. Sorry. '' and then she hangs up.<br>I doubt she's going to get the room. She sounds so unsure of everything, heck she barely knows her name.

_Few hours later. _

I made chilli and now I'm lying on the sofa pretending to listen to my iPod so if Eve or Michael come in they'll know not to distract me.  
>The front door bursts open and I hear Eve yell ''Yo! Roomies! We've got a live one!''<br>But I ignored her. I can't be bothered to see who this new 'housemate' is. At least she said she isn't a vamp or anything.  
>''Yo!'' She called again, she knows I'm here. ''Shane, I smell the chilli. I know you're here! Get the headphones out of your ears!''<br>So I give up and tug them out then I place my iPod on the coffee table and then return to my position on the couch.  
>A small girl walks into the room and she gets the shock of her life when she sees me there on the sofa, she looks like she's about to run for her life.<br>I sit up, yawn, and rub my head to smooth my hair down. I grin and put my finger over my mouth to calm her down so she doesn't scream the house down.  
>''Hey. '' I whisper. ''I'm Shane. What's up?'' I catch sight of her black eye and cuts on her face so I blink a few times to make sure I am really seeing it.<br>Hell, who did this to her? ''Dude, that is a badass shiner. Hurts, huh?''  
>She nod's a small bit so I swing my legs over the couch and sit up, staring at her; she looks away whenever my eyes meet hers so I look away awkwardly. This must be Claire Danvers for sure. Shit, that's why she was so nervous! She was beaten up.<br>She has pixie cut hair which is a mouse brown colour and her eyes are a deep chocolate brown, like mine. She's really cute and looks so frail, I'd love to be able to protect her, hold her in my arms. She'd be my bruised china doll. But no. I have Laura, well, I only have one girl a week. We always break up, they are normally to clingy or we do it as a one night thing. Never serious, but if I was with this girl, I'd never leave her, or hurt her. I wouldn't be able to bare it. But she'd never like me. And she's like, what? 16? Michael would _never _let her stay.  
>I snap out of my thoughts because she's still here staring at the ground awkwardly.<br>''So I guess you're gonna say that the other chick looks worse?'' I say trying to lighten the mood.  
>She shakes her head and then winces because it must hurt. What the hell happened to her?<br>''No, I- um- how did you know it was-?''  
>''A chick? Easy. Size you are, a guy would have put you in the hospital with a punch hard enough to leave a mark like that. So what's up with that? You don't look like you go looking for trouble. '' I continue to search her face for any other bruising.<br>''I'm Claire, '' She confirms my suspicions. ''Hi. '' She gives me a little awkward wave.  
>I nod towards Michael's chair for her to sit down and she slid into it. Her feet dangling and she looked even more petite than before.<br>''You want something?'' I blurt, trying to help her in some way. ''Coke, maybe? Chilli? Bus ticket back home?'' I add the last bit on so it doesn't show that I like her the way I really do.  
>''Coke,'' She looks at me and hesitates for a moment and then she says: ''and chilli. ''<br>''Good choice. I made it myself. '' I comment and pad into the kitchen.  
>''Shane? Do you think Michael will let her stay?'' Eve whispers to me so Claire can't hear.<br>''Maybe for a few days but she's illegal, Eve. '' I murmur as I scoop some chilli into the bowl and put the bowl on the tray.  
>''Really? She looks around 17 or 18. '' She says, surprised.<br>''Not really, look behind the bruises. She's small, fragile. Trust me, she's around 16. '' I sigh and get an ice pack and plonk that on the tray.  
>''Okay. Okay. '' Eve holds her hands up in surrender and places a napkin and spoon on the plate and I chuck her a coke.<br>''I'll bring it out to her. '' She announces, happy that there's a chance of another girl in the house.  
>I grab a can of coke and walk back into the sitting room. Eve gives me a dirty look. ''Yeah, man, thanks for bringing me one, too. '' She rolls her eyes. ''Dork. '' She mutters.<br>''Didn't know if you wanted zombie dirt sprinkled on it or anything. If you're eating this week. '' I shot back. Sometimes she barely eats, Michael hasn't noticed as he's normally only around for dinner.  
>''Dork! Go on and eat, Claire- I'll go get my own. '' Eve clomps into the kitchen and we hear the crashing of dishes. I watch Claire as I sip my coke.<br>I wish I could help her.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! Hope you guys liked it :)<br>Review, favorite, read my other stories? idk!  
>umm... I have a feeling I missed a bit coz i remember reading it earlier and Eve asked what her name was and shane was like ''What you didn't even ask? its claire.'' But i dunno coz i had it by my whilst writing this and i couldnt find it... forgive me? :<br>Thanks :D  
>Hannah xx<br>**


End file.
